Secret of the Princess: The Raven in the Darkness
by PrincessAlisonofMagicKingdom14
Summary: Book two of the Secret of the Princess series. Princess Alison now finds a new Princess in the kingdom, Princess Raven, the princess of darkness. Aided by her father, the Dark King, Princess Raven plans to overthrow Alison, and rule as the new princess. With her powers, Alison must bring light to the darkness.
1. Chapter 1: Once Upon a Time

When Alison was back at the castle from her outburst in the other world, the princess decided to help her with her powers. She knew how to control them, but she needed more practice to learn how to use them.

"I think I got my speed, invisibility, force field, and mind reading handled," Alison said, " Not to mention my healing powers, but I don't seem to be that good with the rest."

Alison suddenly turned into a frog with a dog tail. "Not doing that well with shape shifting, either." She suddenly turned back into a human.

"Don't worry," Elsa said. "We'll just try the basic."

"Just try your water powers," Ariel suggested.

Alison used her magic to lift the water, to practice her water bending. She then used her ice magic to freeze the water, then her fire powers to melt it. She was getting the hang of it, but she suddenly turned into a little mouse, and the water splashed on the princesses.

"Great," Alison groaned in a squeaky mouse voice.

Ariel then lifted the water off the princesses and Pocahontas used her powers to dry them off. Tiana then picked up the little mouse princess.

"Well, look at it this way," she said as Alison turned back to a human, "You got your fire bending and water bending down."

"Not to mention your ice and snow powers," Elsa continued.

"But I can't get my shape shifting right," Alison said sadly in her normal voice.

"Alison," Ariel said pointing to Alison's rear end, "you got a monkey tail growing."

Alison sighed dejectedly, then Belle placed her hand on her shoulder.

"You just have to focus on what you're trying to do. You're focusing on way to many things. If you clear your head a focus on one thing, you might get better at it."

"Belle's right," Elsa said. "Maybe you're just thinking too much about your other powers rather than focusing on the one you're using."

"Give it a try," Belle said. "Clear your head. Now think of what to do."

Alison closed her eye and concentrated on her powers. She focus real hard, and lifted the water once more. Then she concentrated on her ice powers, then her fire powers. She was finally getting the hang of it. Alison then used her air powers and turned the water to air. The air blew with the wind.

"Hey," Alison said cheerfully, "I did it."

"Great," Anna said, "Now can you turn the ballroom into a ice rink?"

"Anna!" Elsa said.

"It was a joke."

"Oh," Alison said, "I thought you were serious." She chuckled nervously as she made the ballroom a ice rink. "Sorry."

"Why be sorry," Anna said skating between Alison and Elsa, "when you should enjoy it."

Anna hold up a pair of ice skates for Alison. Alison then looked at Elsa with her pleading eyes.

"Oh, go ahead. I think that's enough practice for one day."

Alison then put her ice skates on and started wobbling. Anna then took her hands and helped her to skate.

"Left, right. Left, right." Anna said guiding Alison. "Glide and pivot. Glide and pivot."

Just then Elsa saw Olaf join the princesses in the fun.

"Come on, Elsa," the snowman said. "Join the fun."

Elsa then place a smile on her face as she turned her shoes into ice skates. She quickly joined Anna and Alison in the fun.


	2. Chapter 2: Princess Raven

As the princesses were playing in the ballroom, they suddenly appeared in a magic globe watched over by the Princess of Darkness, Princess Raven. She wore a dress as dark as midnight, and her hair, black like the night sky with no stars. She was raised by the King of Darkness when her mother died in childbirth.

"Daughter," a male voice said entering the room.

"Is this the princess I should fight for the throne?" the princess asked her father.

"What be the problem? Don't you want to be a powerful ruler?"

"She's nothing but a child. Using her powers for such foolish things. It's such a waste." Raven then shut her globe off.

"My dear sweet nightmare, _this_ is Princess Alison, the one Blue Fairy blessed. Her powers are far more greater than anyone's."

"Better than me?"

"Never. Your powers are worth dying for. When your mother died, I promised her I raised you to be my heir to my throne. And it's some throne I've gotten with those foolish princesses banish me into this kingdom of darkness."

"Taking her crown is one thing, but taking her powers..."

"You will succeed. Tomorrow night, the princesses will host their annual ball. You will go there, in disguise, and when the moment is right, take her powers, take the throne, and you will rule as the _new_ Princess of the Magic Kingdom."

"That's all very well, but what about the others. The ones with the powers to begin with. Not to mention Queen Elsa."

"You'll need prisoners, don't you? Don't worry, my little dark one. Once you're the princess, I, your father, will be by your side, as King of the Magic Kingdom. No more will we be in this castle, living in exile."

"Yes, father."

"Now, go. Fulfill your dark purpose, and rid the kingdom of Princess Alison, once and for all. And make the Magic Kingdom will finally be ours."

Raven left her sanctuary to fulfill her father's wishes.


	3. Chapter 3: The Ball

As the princesses prepared for the ball, Alison stood in the ballroom watching everything be prepared for tonight. She then saw the ice sculpture slowly melting. She waved her hand behind her back and created a small flurry to stop the melting.

"I saw that," Elsa said walking behind her.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I was about to do that myself. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Rapunzel said hanging upside down from the ceiling. "You look like you're feeling down."

"It's just..." Alison said, "I don't know about the ball tonight, that's all. The last ball I had to attend with you went awry. What if it happens again? What if I lose control?"

"You won't." Elsa said placing her hand on Alison shoulders.

"Yeah," Rapunzel said, "you've been practicing your powers a lot lately. You really got nothing to worry about."

"We'll be right by your side all night."

"Unless you, you know, dance with a prince. Then you're on your own for that."

"Thanks, Punzie," Alison said sarcastically. "I feel a lot better now, now that I know I might freeze the guy. Or light him on fire."

As Alison walked out of the ballroom, Elsa looked at Rapunzel with a "seriously?" face.

"What? We shouldn't be in her business when she with a guy. It's none of our business." Rapunzel went back up to the ceiling as Elsa walked out of the ballroom after Alison.

"Alison, look. Don't listen to Rapunzel for advice."

"I heard that!" Rapunzel said from across the hall.

"She's right about your powers though. You _have_ been getting a lot better with it."

"Yeah, I guess so." Alison said with a shrug.

"Hey, remember that story I told you when you were little? The one about you facing your fears?"

"Yeah."

"See, there you go. If you can face your fears when you were little, you can face your fears tonight."

"Really?"

"Trust me. Everything will be okay." She gently kissed Alison on the forehead. "Now I have to get back to the ballroom to prepare. Why don't you go _prepare_ for tonight?"

Alison walked to her bedroom feeling fearless. "Elsa's right. I can't let my fears take over. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

At the sound of Alison, a raven flew pass her window and into the garden, and transformed into Princess Raven.

"Oh, don't worry, Princess," she said as she transformed into her disguise, "it's going to be a night you'll never forget."

When it was nighttime, the ball was started. There were princes and princesses from different kingdoms who came.

"Elsa, this ball is going great. So far, so good." Alison said amazed.

"See? What did I tell you?" Elsa said in a calm voice.

"Alison," Anna said, "I see a few princes giving you the eye."

"Forget it. I'm not really interested in a relationship right now."

Alison then looked at one of the princes.

"But I guess one dance wouldn't hurt."

Alison walked up to the prince and ask him to dance.

"Don't get engage!" Elsa said to Alison. Alison just simply rolled her eyes. Rapunzel then looked at Elsa and shook her head. "What? I'm just giving her advice."

As the ball was still going on, Raven was getting anxious to make her move on Alison. She was still dancing with the prince she asked to dance with.

"They've dancing forever," Raven said to herself. "Why doesn't she stop?"

Alison then gave a quick shiver out. The prince then took his jacket and place it around her shoulders.

"Thank you," Alison said to the prince.

Raven then groaned at the sight.

"How sickening."

The prince then gave a bow to his partner as Alison gave him a proper curtsy. He then took her hand and gently kissed it. Alison then softly blushed at the kind prince, and went back to the princesses.

"Oh, finally," Raven said to herself, "she's finally done."

Raven then teleported to the other side of the ballroom doors and knocked the two guards out.

"Sorry, boys. There's going to be a few changes around here."

Alison was as calm as ever. She couldn't think of anything that could spoil the night.

"I really proud of you, Alison," Belle said. "Not one freak out the whole night."

"Well, why would I freak out? The night's been going so well, I keep thinking to myself 'what could possibly go wrong?'."

Suddenly, the ballroom doors flew open with a burst of wind. The crowd fell to their knees in fright. There was wind blowing everywhere.

"Elsa," Alison said. "What's going on?"

Suddenly, Raven appeared, making the wind stop. She properly bowed at the princesses then raised her head.

"Well, well. I believe I'm the presence of our beloved princesses. Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel, Merida, and Anna. Oh, and let's not forget or beloved Queen, Elsa."

"You forgot one." Alison said standing behind Princess Raven.

"Oh, how can anyone forget the most important princess of all? Princess Alison of the Magic Kingdom. The princess with all the powers of the other princesses."

"Enough!" Alison quickly drew a sword. "Explain who you are and why you're causing this chaos!"

"So, you haven't heard of me?" Raven the politely bowed at Alison. "My most sincere apologies, dear princess. I am Princess Raven, the princess of darkness. Please, dear princess, may I have this dance?"

Raven then used her powers to make Alison's arms and legs move, forcing Alison to dance against her will. Alison cried out in pain, moving the way Raven was making her.

"Stop!" Elsa said throwing her voice.

Raven then blast Elsa back and knocked her unconscious.

"Elsa!" Alison screamed as she was able to get out of Raven's control and run to Elsa's side. Raven then used her powers to create shards and threw them at Alison, but they were stopped by Alison's force field.

"Foolish little princess," Raven said in a huff. "I'll be back to claim what is rightfully mine."

"Seize that file creature!" Aurora said pointing to Raven. The guards were ready to arrest her.

"Stand back, you fools!" Raven surrounded herself with her magic and suddenly disappeared.

Elsa suddenly gained consciousness. She placed her hand over head and got back on her feet.

"Elsa," Alison said, "what's going on?"


	4. Chapter 4: The History of the Darkness

Belle then took Alison to the castle library to explain what's happening. She pulled out a great big book and set it down on the table.

"I think this will explain everything," Belle said opening the book. She turned the pages until she found the page labeled as "The King of Darkness." Alison looked at the book in confusion.

"Not long before you were born, we met a king name King Morris. At first, we believed he could use his magic for good, but day after day, he grew more powerful and more stronger. He then dismiss his true identity and called himself the King of Darkness."

"We were able to defeat him," Elsa continued, "but even _our_ powers were growing weaker with him. But the Blue Fairy was able to give us a unusual weapon to banish him into his eternal dark kingdom. The Locket of Dreams."

"The light is weakness to the dark." Belle concluded.

Alison turned the pages of the book to find anything about the Princess of Darkness. "But what about the _Princess_ of Darkness?"

"Unfortunately, we were not aware about an heir to the king's throne," Elsa explained. "This must have happened the same time around your birth."

"I know what I should do," Alison said standing from her seat. "I have to defeat the Princess of Darkness."

"No," Elsa said.

"But, Elsa she almost killed you."

"Though I can survive a few falls, like the one tonight, I cannot allow you to defeat Princess Raven. The task is far too dangerous for someone like you."

"But I have all your powers."

"Which would make you an easy target for Raven to steal your powers. Which is why the princesses and I will go to defeat Raven ourselves."

"And, what am I going to do?"

"Watch over the kingdom."

"So while you're out, fighting in battle, I'm going to stay here and-and-and keep house? That doesn't seem fair."

"It does if you don't want to be killed. I won't argue with you about this."

"But I can fight."

"Alison, the answer is no."

Alison was so frustrated that she stormed out of the library and into her room.

"You shouldn't be so hard on her," Belle said to Elsa.

"What am I doing wrong, Belle?"

"Elsa, you and I both know she's old enough to fight."

"But the offspring of the King of Darkness? It won't be like anything else."

"It won't be like the King we once fought. He has no power against us. Look, it's late. Why don't we sort this out tomorrow?"

"You're right. I could use some rest after that hit."

While Alison was in her room, she couldn't sleep nor could she stop thinking about fighting Princess Raven or what Elsa told her. She sat up in her bed and placed her head in her hands. The thoughts were frustrating her even more.

"I need to do more research." She said to herself. Alison then opened a secret passage way that leads from her room to the library. She then grabbed the book Belle showed her and flip to "the King of Darkness".

"'Able to take the powers of anyone against him. Only can be stop by the light of the Locket of Dreams.' What else is in here that I should know of?"

She looked closer at the page.

"'Banished by Queen Elsa and the princesses of the Magic Kingdom. 'Unable to use powers against any princesses of the Magic Kingdom, for the King is place under a spell to never use his powers against Magic Kingdom blood or royalty.' Then I can defeat him and Princess Raven, no problem."

Alison went to a room containing all the weapons of the Princesses. She needed to find the Locket of Dreams so she could be able to defeat the King and his daughter. She then saw a golden locket hanging on the wall.

"That's got to be the one."

She quickly grabbed the locket and rushed to the entrance to the castle. She looked back, took a deep breath and left the castle to fight Princess Raven.

Belle woke up in shocked. She figured out Alison had left for battle. Belle quickly got out of her room and rushed to Elsa's chamber.

"Elsa," Belle said in a rush, "it's Alison. She's gone!"

"What?" Elsa said getting out of her bed. "Where is she? What happened?"

"She took the Locket of Dreams. She's going to fight Princess Raven, alone."

"Over my dead body, she is. Come on. We have to stop her."

Elsa and Belle got the rest of the princesses to go after Alison.


	5. Chapter 5: Disobeying Orders

Raven returned to the Kingdom of Darkness to find her father angered. He figured that Raven didn't get Alison's powers. Not yet, anyway.

"You didn't get her powers, didn't you?" The King was furious at Raven for not succeeding.

"I've tried father, I really have."

"Foolish girl," he said pushing her back with a huff a wind. "I don't want your apology, I want you to steal the powers of the Princess."

"I'll try next time, I swear."

"If you so much to be a coward again, there will be no more next time for you, young lady!"

"If you're so powerful, why don't you steal her powers yourself? You're the _King_ of Darkness, you know?"

"It's not that easy. Long before you were born, the Queen placed a curse on me to never use magic against them. Even now, I can barely leave my sanctuary without being so powerless. Now, I don't want to speak to you for the rest of the night. Go to your room!"

Raven groaned and rushed to her room. She slammed the door and fell on her bed.

"I'm not a failure. I'm not a child. I can defeat that stupid princess by myself!"

Raven looked out the window and pouted to what her father said. He the one who's powerless, not her. She looked back for a few seconds and tied her bed sheets together. She quietly escaped her bedroom and left the castle to fight Princess Alison.

Meanwhile, Alison was wondering in the dark forest that could locate the Kingdom of Darkness. She had the Locket of Dreams around her neck.

"That book didn't say anything about a forest."

Alison then gasped in alarm when she heard something snap, and it wasn't her.

"Who's there?" She said frighten, but still keeping her bravery. Alison quickly drew her sword. "Show yourself!"

She heard something rustling in the bushes. She quietly walked towards the bushes and pulls back the leaves to find a bunny hiding. Alison then sighed at the sight of the bunny.

"Just a bunny. You scared me, little guy."

"Sorry, Princess," the bunny said. Alison jumped in fear when she heard the bunny speak.

"Y-you just talked." She drew her sword at the bunny. "Are you working with the King of darkness? Explain yourself!"

"Princess, it's just part of your power." The bunny said so frighten. "I'm just a normal bunny."

Alison then put her sword down and took the frighten creature in her arms. "Oh, I sorry. Wait did you say I can talk to you because of my powers?"

"Verbal communication with animals. It comes from Princess Snow White."

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry I frighten you. I'm just looking for the Kingdom of Darkness, to fight the king and his daughter."

"The Kingdom of Darkness? I know where that is. I just escaped from there."

"Really? What were doing in there?"

"The Princess demand I explain your location. She thought I was a servant from the Magic Kingdom, but I told her the same thing I told you. She then threw me in the kitchen to be cooked. That's when I escaped."

"You poor thing must have gone through a lot." Alison then placed the bunny in her backpack. "What's your name?"

"My friends call me Clever."

"You mean 'Clover'?"

"No, Clever. As in 'Gee, that idea was so clever.'"

"Well, that doesn't sound much like a bunny name. How about Helios?"

The bunny then nodded his head in agreement.

"Look," Alison said, "I know this sound like a _huge_ favor, but could you show me the way to the Kingdom of Darkness?"

In the same forest, Raven was on the opposite side looking for Alison. She searched and searched, but there was no sign of her.

"It'll take me all night to find her in these parts."

Raven suddenly heard a snap coming from a tree branch, but not under her foot.

"Who's there?" She then used her powers to create an energy ball. "Show yourself, coward!"

Alison then appeared out of the bushes and gasped at the sight of Raven. Raven did the same.

"You!" they both said angered at the sight.

"I should've known the King would send you to do his job for him."

Alison then shot a fireball at Raven, but Raven caught it in her hands unharmed.

"Don't waste your breath," Raven said smashing the fireball as if it was glass. "I _ran away_ to fight you. I should've known Elsa would send you to do her job."

"She didn't. I ran away as well!"

"Clever idea for such a stubborn princess."

"Funny," Alison said as she drew her sword. "I was about to say the same thing about _you_."

Raven then used her powers to break the sword in pieces.

"You really believe a sword will stop me?" Raven then saw the Locket of Dreams around Alison's neck. "Well, why don't we finish this now?"

She blast lightning towards Alison, but Alison was able to moved in time. Raven then used one of the shards from the sword to cut the locket off of Alison's neck.

"No." Alison tried to run for the locket, but was stop when Raven pulled a sword to her neck.

"You really believe a silly necklace can stop me? You're such a fool."

"If it once defeated your father, it can defeat you."

Alison used her telekinesis to open the locket. She pulled Raven back and grab the sword. Alison then grabbed the locket and placed it in front of Raven's face. But instead of defeating her, it made Raven's eye glow for a split second.

"Mother?" Raven said softly.

"What?" Alison said all confused. She then closed the locket and examined it.

"No, wait," Raven pleaded. "Open it back up."

Alison confusingly looked at Raven and the locket. She then faced the pleading princess and open the locket again. Raven's eyes were glowing again, but this time so were Alison's. They were suddenly in a village that looked familiar to Raven.


	6. Chapter 6: Luna

"Where are we?" Alison asked as she saw the village.

"I know this place," Raven said. "As if...I saw it...in the past."

"Mama," said a voice belonging to a little girl. Alison and Raven gasped at the sight. She ran through Alison and Raven, as if they were ghosts, and into her mother's arms as her mother embraced her.

"That woman...seems very... Wait a minute."

Raven then narrowed her eyes at the woman, and suddenly opened them real wide. She gasped at the sight of the woman. Could it be?

"My little Luna," the woman said embracing her child. "Come along, darling."

"Luna." Raven said remembering. "My name was Luna. That child...is...me."

"But," Alison started to say, "you were raised by the King of Darkness your whole life. How can that possibly be you?"

The scene change to the village on fire.

"Luna!" The woman screamed looking for her child. "Luna, where are you?!"

"Mom! Mom!" The child screamed for her mother.

The woman grabbed her child and hid in a house away from the King of Darkness.

"Luna, stay here."

"No! Mommy, I'm scared. I don't want to lose you!"

"Luna, listen to me. It's going to be okay, I promise. You're going to have to trust me, okay?"

Raven and Luna both had tears falling down their cheeks. Raven couldn't touch her mother, but she wish she could talk to her one last time.

"Mother," Raven said fighting her tears. "Please, don't leave her."

The woman then took a book from her bag and chanted a spell to turn her daughter into something the Darkness would never think of. She then kissed her daughter on the forehead and ran outside. Alison and Raven heard nothing but a thud of a dead body. Raven gasped in fright. The scene then change to the aftermath of the war from the village.

"Have you found anything?" The King asked his henchman.

"No, your majesty. Nothing of the source." He then held up something wrapped in a blanket. "All we could find was this."

The king then unravel the blanket to reveal a baby. He gasped softly at the sight of the infant, but seeing as he had no wife, or no heir...

"Does this spawn have a guardian of some sort?"

"We found none, sir. I'm afraid she was left in that house, orphaned."

"Then I will raise the child as my own. My own princess of darkness, Raven."

Raven gasped as everything flashed before her eyes. Alison and Raven eye's stop glowing as they returned to the present. Raven then breathe heavily as she witness what she saw. She then started breaking down in tears as her whole appearance changed. Her hair was now a dark brunette and her dress change to a royal purple.

"I can't believe it," Alison said. "The Princess of Darkness...is not the Princess of Darkness."

"The King," Raven said, "killed...my real mother. He..he lied to me this whole time."

Raven then looked at the sword she dropped earlier and handed it to Alison.

"What are you waiting for?" She said turning to Alison. "Just go ahead and do it. I don't deserve to be here. Luna or Raven, I'm still dead anyway."

Alison gasped at Raven's demands. She drew her sword, but quickly saw Raven's tears and dropped her sword.

"You're sparing my life?"

"You may have been raised by the King of Darkness, but that was before I saw the real you. You have an innocent soul, Rav-uh- Luna. Innocent souls shouldn't die so quickly. So, yes. I'm sparing your life."

Alison then held out her hand for Luna to grab and make amends. Luna then took Alison's hand as Alison lifted her back on her feet. Alison then heard a snap from far away. The princesses were looking for her.

"Run" Alison said quickly.

"Why?"

"Don't ask any questions. Just run."

They both ran through the forest. Suddenly Luna grabbed Alison's arm.

"Jump," Luna said.

Alison and Luna jump into a lake where the princesses couldn't think of finding them.

"Where did she go?" Belle asked.

"I'm not sure," Merida said. "The trail ends here."

"Well, she couldn't have gotten far." Ariel pointed out.

Alison and Luna then jumped out of the lake, gasping for air.

"How did you know that would work?" Alison asked Luna.

"The forest leads close to the kingdom of darkness. I've been here before, once or twice. For now, I should worry about going back. No, I can't go back. If my father sees me like this, he'll kill me on sight."

"Whoa. Some father he turned out to be."

"At least he gave me a home."

Luna helped Alison out of the lake and Alison used her magic to get the water off of their body.

"Where'd you learn to do that?"

"Ariel show me. Now I worry about whether or not _I_ should go back. The princesses are probably mad at me right now."

"Yes," Elsa said in a wisps voice. "Yes, we are."

Suddenly, twelve wisp appeared around Alison and Luna and changed into the princesses of the Magic Kingdom. Belle took Alison's arm and placed her behind the princesses while Merida drew her sword and placed it near Luna's neck.

"Alison," Elsa said in her normal voice, "I'm very disappointed in you. You disobeyed my orders. You could've gotten yourself killed."

"But, Elsa. If you would just let me explain..."

"Wait," Luna said. "You don't understand. I'm innocent."

"That's exactly what the Princess of Darkness would say." Merida said in an aggressive tone.

"No," Alison said trying to explain. "She's telling the truth!"

"Alison," Elsa said, "stand back."

"No. You have to listen to me!"

Alison got out of the princesses grip and went up to Elsa. She then placed one hand on her forehead and another on her shoulder, and transfer the memories of Luna to her thoughts. The rest of the princesses stood frozen in place, so did Luna. As Alison removed her hands from Elsa, Elsa looked at Luna.

"Release her," she said looking down.

Merida then released Luna from her grip and place her sword back in her scabbard. Elsa then approached the once Princess of Darkness.

"If you're not the Princess of Darkness, then who exactly are you?" Elsa asked Luna.

Luna looked so frighten, but she stood up tall and explained herself to the princesses.

"I was once the Princess of Darkness, but that was before Princess Alison open the Locket of Dreams to bring back my memories."

"Your memories?" Belle said confused. "That can't be right."

"My mother cast a spell on me that was suppose to take me somewhere safe, before she lost her life to the King of Darkness. Instead, it turned me into an infant. The King then found me and decided to raise me as his heir to the throne. My memories came back to me and I now remember who I really was. Who I really am. I am no longer Princess Raven, but I am now just Luna. A regular girl from a burned down village."

"Alison, may I see the locket for a minute?" Belle asked Alison.

Alison handed Belle the locket so she could examine it. She looked at it for a minute and realize there's been a mistake.

"This isn't the Locket of Dreams."

"What? How can that be? It was the only locket I found in the chamber."

"This is the Locket of _Memories_."

"Well, no wonder it showed Luna's past."

"But, since Luna is not of the King of Darkness' blood, it should be useless to her."

Suddenly, the princesses heard voices coming from the opposite side of the forest. Luna recognize them as the castle guards from the Dark Kingdom.

"You have to go," Luna said.

The princesses ran to get back to the Magic Kingdom, but Alison felt like she couldn't leave Luna to suffer from the King. Alison then grabbed Luna's arm and rushed after the princesses.

"What are you doing?" Luna said.

"I can't just leave you here. You'll die if you go back. You said so yourself."

Alison, Luna, and the princesses were back at the kingdom before they knew it. Luna knew she had no choice but to stay with the princesses until they can think of a plan.


	7. Chapter 7: A New Home

Once the princesses were back at the castle, Alison had to find a way to help Luna with the King of darkness. She took Luna into her room for the night.

"If you're no longer Princess Raven, what will happen to your powers?"

"I still have my powers, but I can't risk being in front of my 'so called' father. He may not be able to get into the Magic Kingdom, but if I go back, there could be a possibility he could take my powers away."

"Wait a minute. Didn't you change your appearance at the ball?"

"Yes. But it wasn't that easy."

"Well, what if you can change into the Princess of Darkness, fool the king, and defeat him once more?"

"I guess it could work. But..."

"But?"

"There might be something that could happen to be if the King is defeat, since the first time he was defeated it was before I was born. Or at least in the King's perspective, 'adopted'."

"Like what?"

"Something unexpected. I can't really explain it, but it could be dangerous."

"It was the Locket of Dreams that defeated him once, but it never said exactly _how_ it defeated him."

Alison then pulled out the book on the King of Darkness and the Locket of Dreams.

"What does it say?" Luna asked.

"'When the Locket combines the powers of the princesses of the Magic Kingdom, a light reflects on the locket, creating a powerful source to defeated the king.'"

Alison flipped the page to see if there was anymore information, but there was nothing left but a blank page.

"That's it?" She asked herself.

"Wait, you have all the powers of the Princesses. You could use the locket yourself."

"I could, but maybe it requires the rest of the princesses in general to power the Locket itself." She groaned in frustration. "This is all so confusing."

"I wouldn't worry about it now. You should rest."

"So should you." Alison then used her powers to create a bed for Luna.

"Thank you. I really appreciate your hospitality."

"It's the least I can do, Luna." Alison smiled at the former Dark Princess. "That name really suits you."

"Really?"

"Honest." She then blew out the candles and tucked herself in her bed. "Good night, Luna."

"Good night, Princess."

Meanwhile in the Dark Kingdom, the guards were looking for Princess Raven in the dark forest. One of the guards came up to the King.

"Any sign of her?" The King asked.

"None, your majesty."

"Well, keep looking. Leave no stone unturned until she's found."

"Yes, sire."

The guards continued their search, but the King felt as if she had intentions to leave her place as a Princess behind.


	8. Chapter 8: Nightmares

That night, Luna somehow found herself in the village she was raised in.

"The village? But how?" She started to wondered how it was back in it, but somehow she didn't mind.

"Luna?" There was a voice calling her, sounding like her mother. Luna turned around and saw her mother with her arms open. Luna quickly ran to her mother's arm for her embrace.

"Is it really you, Mother?"

"Of course it is. I've missed you so much."

"But I thought you died. I thought I lost you to the King of Darkness."

"You did." Suddenly, Luna heard another voice. This one was not one she wanted to hear. She turned her head and saw the King of Darkness taking her mother.

"Mom!" She rushes to get to her mother, but it was too late, as the King made her disappear and appeared in front of Luna.

"Now how could you run away from home...Raven?" Luna suddenly saw her reflection, but it wasn't her as Luna. She was the Princess of Darkness again.

"No!" Luna screamed and woke up back at the castle in Alison's room. She breath heavily as she got ahold of herself.

"It was just a dream."

Luna then shriek at the sight of Alison next to her with a lit candle.

"Luna," Alison said calming down the frighten girl, "it's okay. Don't be scared. It's me, Alison. Are you alright?"

"I just had a nightmare. It was awful."

"Well, do you want to talk about it?"

Luna then sat up in her bed and summoned a glass of water with her magic.

"I had a dream that I was back in my village and my mother was alive, but when I went to hug her, she was suddenly in the King's arm. The King then killed my mother and I became Raven again."

Luna then placed her head in between her knees and started crying softly. She the looked up at Alison.

"I don't want to be Raven again. I just want to stay as Luna."

At that moment Luna suddenly turned a little younger than Alison. Alison then wrapped her arms around Luna to comfort her.

"It's okay. Nobody's going to hurt you. You're safe now."

"Do you promise?"

"Cross my heart."

Alison wanted to make sure Luna didn't have anymore nightmares that night, so she sang to her the same way the princesses sang to her whenever she had a nightmare. She took Luna's hands and place them on her heart.

"Close your eyes."

Luna closed her eyes and took a deep breath as Alison tucked her in.

"Make a wish. Count to three.

_Come with me_

_And you'll be_

_In a world of_

_Pure imagination_

_Take a look_

_And you'll see_

_Into your imagination_

As Luna kept her eyes closed, she began to imagine good thing happening to her, as if she was in her own wonderland.

_We'll begin_

_With a spin_

_Traveling in_

_The world of your creation_

_What we'll see_

_Will defy_

_Explanation_

_If you want to view paradise_

_Simply look around and view it_

_Anything you want to, do it_

_Wanta change the world?_

_There's nothing_

_To it_

_There is no_

_Life I know_

_To compare with_

_Pure imagination_

_Living there_

_You'll be free_

_If you truly wish to be_

_If you want to view paradise_

_Simply look around and view it_

_Anything you want to, do it_

_Wanta change the world?_

_There's nothing_

_To it_

_There is no_

_Life I know_

_To compare with_

_Pure imagination_

_Living there_

_You'll be free_

_If you truly_

_Wish to be"_

As soon as Alison finished her lullaby, Luna drifted to sleep. Alison softly stroked her hair and wondered for a moment.

"If we defeat the King," she thought to herself, "where will she go? I can't leave her as an orphan. Who knows what will happen if I do?"

Alison then went to her bed and blew out the candle.

"The again, she did say something could happen to her. But what could it be?"


	9. Chapter 9: Keeping Luna Safe

When morning came, Alison and the princesses had discuss how do defeat the King. Alison then grabbed the magic mirror to see the King.

"What am I to do?" The King said in the mirror. "Without Raven, I can't take over the Magic Kingdom. That's why I need her powers."

"The King wants... Wait, what?" Alison began to question the reason the King's purposes for taking Raven's powers.

"If she were to destroy the Locket of Dream, I can get into the Magic Kingdom with the spell being broken. But if she returns home, I can take her powers and remove this dreadful curse."

Alison gasped at what she heard and dropped the mirror to the floor, without breaking it. She then returned to Elsa.

"Elsa! Elsa!"

"Alison," Elsa walked in the room, "you look like you've seen a ghost."

"We have to keep Luna here. For her own safety."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I saw a vision from the mirror. If we take Luna back to the Kingdom of Darkness, the King could drain her powers for good, and Luna is looking powerless as we speak."

"How? What do you mean?"

"Last night she woke up from a nightmare, so I sang her a lullaby to put her back to sleep. When I woke up this morning, she looked younger. Then while she was still asleep, I examined her and her powers are decreasing."

"Well, how much younger did she look?"

"I don't know. Three, four years, maybe."

Elsa then rubbed her chin for a moment, then look at Alison.

"I'll warn the others. You tell Luna about her powers."

Alison then grabbed Elsa's arm with regret.

"Wait, Elsa. I don't think I should."

"Why not?"

"Because I also read her mind. She seemed to forgotten most of what happened the other day. I feel like if she remains 'Luna', she might forget everything. Not only the King of Darkness, but she'll forget you, the princess, her powers, and she might forget me. She might be forgetting the fact she even had powers."

Alison then let go of Elsa's arm and hung her head.

"I should've killed her in the forest when I had the chance." Alison said shamefully.

"Don't talk like that. You and I, as well as the rest of the princesses, know that it's not in your nature to kill. You reminded us when you told us about Rose."

"But that was different. I didn't leave her as a rose because, it felt like she could've died in my arm or Damian's. I change her back because she had someone who loved her."

Elsa put her hand on Alison's shoulder and gently lifted her head.

"Don't you think Luna could've had someone who loved her?"

Alison couldn't think of an answer. She knew that Luna's mother was the only family she had left, before she was raised by the King of Darkness. Even though he wasn't her real father, he never showed any signs of love to Luna when she was Princess Raven.

"But how can I make sure she doesn't lose her memory? Especially the ones important to her."

Elsa looked at her and gave her a slight grin.

"You'll figure something out. You did in the forest."

Elsa then left Alison to think back at what she did in the forest. She remembered that she had the wrong locket when she tried to defeat Princess Raven...

"That's it!" Alison said quickly as she rushed to find the Locket of Memories. She then found a book on the Locket.

"'When open by the one who hold it, the other will receive their memories back.' But she's already forgetting everything."

Alison then flipped the page to something that could help her even more.

"'Whoever wears the locket will receive their memories from all events of their lifetime.' Perfect!"

Alison rushed to her room to find Luna.

"Luna! There you are."

Luna looked at Alison as if she was all over the place this morning.

"Are you okay, Princess?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Here put this one."

Alison gave Luna the locket to place around her neck. At first, Luna seemed very skeptical about this, but she didn't want to disappoint Alison. She took the locket and placed it around her neck.

"What's this all about?"

Alison took a deep breath and tried to explain everything to her, but she didn't want to break her heart.

"The princesses and I have decided you shouldn't go back to the Kingdom of Darkness."

"But, I thought we were going to defeat my father together."

Alison then placed her hands on Luna's shoulders.

"Luna, this is for your own safety."

Luna open her mouth to say something, but Alison hugged her goodbye, and left Luna in her room.

"But... He might take your powers."


	10. Chapter 10: The Battle

When the princesses were gone, Luna had to think of a way to stop her father from taking their powers. She could put on a disguise to look like Princess Raven, but even then she could be unstoppable.

"Think, Luna, I have to find a way to stop the King." She placed both her hands on her head. "They should already be there by now. How am I going to catch up to them? What do I do?!"

"For one thing you should stop talking to yourself. You sound like you're going insane."

Luna turned her head and saw a big blue head in the window. She jumped back in fear.

"Don't eat me!" Luna said placing her arms in front of her head.

"Don't worry, kid. I'm friendly."

Luna then saw the figure change it's size to her exact same height. He then helped her up on her feet.

"What are you?"

"A true, blue, one and only, Genie of the Lamp!" The figure said in an announcer's voice. "And you are?"

"Uh, Luna. Listen, I don't mean to mean to be rude, but I'm trying to..."

"Find a way to stop your former father, who's really not your father because you were left in an abandoned village as a baby, because your real mother used a spell on you, and you used to be Princess Raven? Wait a minute. Princess Raven?!"

Genie jumped back in fear.

"Do what you want! But don't leave me to perish. I'm too young to die." He said transforming into a baby in Luna's arms.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm reformed. And I'm not Raven anymore, it's just Luna."

Genie transformed back into his former self.

"Oh, well, forget what I said."

"How did you know all that? Did you read my mind, or something?"

"Nope. The princesses told me. They also told me that you should stay put, kid."

"But they're in danger. They don't know what they're up against. If anyone knows anything about the King of Darkness, it's me. I have to stop them both. Somehow."

"I don't think you're in good condition to teleport." Genie said pulling an x-ray in front of Luna. "Yep, it looks pretty bad." Genie then turned into a nurse and pulls away the x-ray. "Now, you just need to get some rest, and you'll feel like yourself in no time."

"Wait, what do you mean? What's going on?"

Genie winced at Luna as if he was told not to tell Luna what's happening to her.

"Sorry, can't go into details." He formed a zipper on his mouth and zipped it up.

"Please, I need to know!" Luna unzipped Genie's mouth to hear the truth.

"You're...slowly losing your powers," he muttered.

"What?"

Genie then pulled out a megaphone.

"YOU'RE SLOWLY LOSING YOUR POWERS!"

"I heard you! That's why Alison wants me to stay here. But she could be in danger too. Genie, do you have anyway I could get to the Kingdom of Darkness?"

"Sorry, Luna, can't allow it."

Luna grabbed Genie's beard and pulled him to her face.

"Listen, you big blue lout! Do you want your princesses to die in peril?!"

"No, ma'am," he said cowardly.

"Then help me get to the Kingdom of Darkness!"

Genie then stood up straight and saluted the little lady. "Yes, ma'am." He then whistles for the Magic Carpet. The carpet then picked up Luna on his back. "Okay, boy. To the Kingdom of Darkness."

Carpet then turned around at Genie.

"Of course I'm not going. It's full of danger."

Carpet then turned around and flew out the window with Luna on his back.

"You _do_ know where the Kingdom of darkness _is_, right?" Luna asked Carpet. The carpet did nothing but gave her a thumbs up in agreement.

"Just checking."

Meanwhile, the princesses were approaching the Kingdom of darkness. They knew the only weapon they needed was the Locket of Dreams. Little did they know, the King was expecting them to arrive.

"Bravo, ladies," the King said coming out of the darkness. "You made it to my kingdom, unharmed."

"Well," Alison said, "it wasn't easy."

"Oh, and I bet this precious, little gemstone, is none other than the great Princess Alison. Well," the King said with a bow, "it's a pleasure to meet you, _your highness_."

"The feeling isn't mutual," she said placing chains around his arms, "your highness."

"Enough of this foolishness! What have you done to my daughter?!"

"Kept her safe, from the likes of you."

"How dare you! I raised that little spawn with love and care, like a responsible father should."

"Not from her perspective."

"How dare you!" He waved his arm and made Alison's body move itself. He then bought her to his face and imprisoned the other princesses, with no way to escape.

"Let...me...go!"

He then grabbed her chin and grinned deviously.

"You know it's sad that you have all this power, you could've been the princess of your own kingdom."

He then looked straight into Alison's eyes, placing her under a spell. "What do you say, Princess? Join me by my side, become the new Princess of Darkness, or better yet, the Queen of Darkness." His hand slowly reached her neck to remove the necklace. "You could have everything you ever wanted."

"Everything... I ever wanted." Alison said under the spell.

"Alison," Elsa screamed. "Don't listen to him! Snap out of it."

"Join me," the King whispered in her ear, "my Queen." He slowly placed his lips on her, putting her even more under the spell.

"No." Belle tried to used her power to open the locket to snap Alison out of it, but it was in the King hand. Belle concentrated real hard and managed to open it, causing his hand to be burnt by the light and releasing Alison, causing her to snap out of it.

"What happened?"

"Trust me," Anna said with disgust, "you don't want to know."

Alison then released the princesses from their prisons. The King then grew furious at the princesses.

"All right! Time to finish this once and for all!"

Alison used her powers to grab the locket out of her hand, she the King shot it out of her hand and placed his hands over his head and prepared to remove Alison's powers from her.

"Alison!" Luna rushed to Alison's side and cast a force field around her and the rest of the princesses.

"Luna? W-w-what are you doing here? I told you to stay at the castle."

"I know, but Genie told me what was going on, I couldn't risk losing you. I already lost _one_ mother, and I... I don't want to lose another."

Alison was about to cry, but it was cut short when the King fired at the two. Luna then turned her head and stop the spears and turned them to fire at the King. The King ducked in time, and saw the resemblance of Raven in Luna.

"Raven. My sweet little Raven." He approached Luna to embraced her, but she used her powers to place his arms around his sides.

"Raven, what happened to you?"

"My memories. You lied to me this whole time, Father. Or should I say King Morris? I _did_ have a mother, I _did_ have a real home, and you knew this all this time, didn't you?"

He chuckled deviously. "Your mother was a fool. Turning you into a spawn instead of teleporting you somewhere I couldn't find you, and giving up her life to save yours. It's a shame I didn't have a wife or an heir to my throne."

"You're insane."

"Well, I guess it's time to do what I should've done eighteen years ago." He got out of her spell and placed his hands together and removed every last bit of Luna's powers. Luna screamed in pain and collapsed in Alison's arms.

"Luna."

"Now, it's your turn." He turned to Alison, but was cut short when Alison grabbed the Locket of Dreams.

"No! All you can do is steal the powers of the most powerful people in the kingdom! All for what?! You're nothing but a coward hiding in your castle, waiting for somebody else to do your job for you! Yet you still manage to kill anyone who doesn't do anything right!"

The King's eyes were glowing red with rage.

"Then, I won't kill you. I shall kill your guardians!"

"No!" She open the locket to let it shine in the Kings eye. The King backed away with his hands in his eyes.

The princesses then gathered around Alison and grabbed each other hands. Alison then placed the locket over her head as each one of the princess started to glow. Alison then rose from the ground.

"With all my powers and all my might, I shall stop you, with this locket of light!"

Alison and the king's powers were pushed together, but it felt as if the King was getting stronger.

"No! He's getting stronger." Alison struggled to concentrate on her powers, but felt weaker. Then, out of nowhere, Luna appeared in front of Alison.

"Luna?"

"I may not have my powers, but I have faith in your. And that should be enough for you to get your strength."

Alison then joined Luna's hands with hers as they both held onto the locket. The power between the locket grew twice as strong then the King.

"No!" The King shouted in defeat. "No!"

Alison and Luna's eye started to glow and the locket's magic surrounded the King, suffocating him to his death. Then there was light everywhere, but Luna somehow disappeared. Alison then appeared on the ground all worn out from the impact. She then collapsed on the ground.


	11. Chapter 11: The End

When Alison came to, she saw the Locket of Dreams on the ground, looking as if it was burnt out. She placed the necklace around her neck and got back on her feet, where she saw Luna in a deathlike shape.

"Luna!" Alison rushed over to Luna and cradled her in her arms.

"Alison?" Luna said weakly. "Did we...did we ...defeated him?"

"Yes! The King lives no more." Alison grabbed Luna's hands. "Please, Luna. I have to know, now that he's defeated, what will happen to you?"

"He...never told me. I believe... it...had to come... to this."

"No, Luna. You will live. I won't let you die. I can heal you, and everything will be fine."

Luna softly placed her hand on Alison cheek.

"Alison, no matter what happens... you'll always be a mother to me."

As Alison took Luna hand, Luna slowly closed her eyes and exhaled her last breath. Alison let go of her hand as Luna's body suddenly faded away from Alison's arm.

"No," Alison placed her head in her arms and started to cry for the lost of Luna. Elsa then approached the crying princess and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Alison, I'm so sorry."

"All I wanted to do was to protect her, keep her away from danger, but I failed. And now she's gone, because of me."

Suddenly, the magic that surrounded Luna's body swirled around and became a little girl with dark brown hair and a royal purple dress. The little girl then approached Alison as Alison slowly lifted her head.

"Princess?" The little girl muttered to Alison.

"What? What did you say?"

The little girl then pointed to Alison. "Princess."

She look like she was no older than five years old. Alison narrowed her eyes at the little girl and noticed her eyes looked exactly like Luna's. In fact, her whole appearance looked like a little Luna. Alison then placed her hand on the child's face.

"Luna?"

The child then pointed to herself.

"Luna." The child said.

Alison embrace the child and she embraced her back.

"You're okay."

"But what about her memories?" Anna asked.

"Anna's right." Belle said. "If this is Luna, she may have lost most of her memories."

Alison looked at Luna and then looked at the princesses. She then looked in her pocket and noticed the Locket of Memories in her hands.

"The Locket of Memories?" Alison then looked at Luna and took a deep breath.

"Here," Alison said placing the necklace around Luna's neck, "you need this more than I do."

In just a blink of an eye, Luna remembered everything that had happened in her past.

"Well, what's going to happen to Luna now?" Cinderella asked.

"Is she going to be an orphan now?" Ariel asked.

Alison picked Luna up in her arms.

"No. I will take care of her, the same way you took care of me."

"Will I still be known as the Princess of Darkness?" Luna asked Alison.

"No. From this moment forward, you are no longer Princess Raven, the Princess of Darkness, but now, you are Princess Luna, the Princess of Light."

Suddenly, the Locket of Dreams glowed and flew in front of Alison and Luna. The Locket of Dreams suddenly became a tiara and floated gently into Alison's hands. Alison took the tiara and placed it on Luna's head, making Luna the new Princess of Light.

"Elsa," Alison said turning her head. She picked up Luna in her arms. "Let's go home."

With Luna as a princess of the Magic Kingdom, Alison watched over her. They started to grow a bond together as Alison once formed a bond with Queen Elsa. Soon, Alison started to call Luna her daughter. And as for Luna, never before had she had a mother like Alison, or a family like the Princesses of the Magic Kingdom.


End file.
